The Fountain of Youth
by Despair's desire
Summary: Jack is attacked by a girl who accuses him of killing her parents. He denies these accusations and finds out that a rival captain has made the claim. Is this opportunity to get his ship and his crew back? Review plz or I won't continue the story
1. Jack Sparrow, the drunk of Tortuga

It was a cold night in Tortuga, but no one really felt it. The pirates had just come into port and were making merry in the pub, shouting and singing their sea songs. One pirate in particular was sitting by the bar, making love to his mug of rum. The rum was smeared all over his mustache as it had been every night. He did not have the decency to wipe his face because he savored the feeling of the wet rum on his cheeks and did it matter if he cleaned it up or not. He put a cheek to the cold glass and then looked at it with a lovesick expression.

"Oh rum you never abuse me. You never leave me alone on a cold night or on a deserted island. You never commandeer my ship and leave me filthy poor on a godforsaken island with food and women I can't afford ". The pirate said as he stared at eye level with the liquor before he quaffed it. "More rum?" He demanded as he slammed the mug on the counter.

"There's no more rum Jack" said the bartender.

"No more rum?" Jack said looking shocked and disorientated all at the same time. He raised himself up drunkenly until he was the height of the bartender. His eyes twisted in a mixed look of confusion and anger "Where's the rum?" The bartender stared at Jack who moved unsteadily with the strange look of intimidation on his face. Jack put his fingers up and then pointed to and fro before they were directed at their intended target. "What have you done with the rum?!"

"You've drunk it all Jack. Every last swig of rum is gone. There'll be another shipment tomorrow at the latest" The bartender said cleaning the counter with a rag.

"No more rum" It looked as if Jack didn't know to be sad or angry but both expressions played on his face as he stumbled around and then was seated. "Why is the rum gone?" His head fell on to the counter as he went on lamenting the rum. His vision was blurred, a mixture of darkness and haze. A surge of anger grew within him and he raised himself unsteadily again. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I demand the rum!" His voice boomed above the merriment of the lusty women and the rowdy men and they were quieted for a second then laughed. 'I am Captain Jack Sparrow' they said mockingly. They had heard this schpeal before and even though many knew it was true, the title didn't matter much anymore. He was the drunken poor Jack Sparrow now, penniless and decrepit, which is saying something coming from pirates. They knew he was captain of the black pearl long ago but no one quite believed the stories of the bouts with skeletal pirates and the half fish half human crew of Davy Jones. 'It is saying' they said to Jack 'there is no actual Davey Jones'. At moments like that he would lean in and stare at them as seriously as he could,

"If you don't know Davey Jones, then you do not know the sea mate. You may have been on the sea but you don't know the sea. " The men usually just laughed at him and asked him what's the plan now Jack. "The Fountain of Youth!" Sparrow said with zest. The men laughed and left mocking him. Jack was all sprawled out on the counter waiting for the rum to materialize in his mug but no luck. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard a woman's voice.

"Hey" She said. Jack raised his head from the counter and looked in her direction. The girl had silver locks that fell to her back and her clothes were red resembling a uniform worn by a captain of a respectable vessel including a captain's hat with crossbones, a little worn from use. Jack looked around and behind him to make sure the girl was addressing him and when she kept staring him down he pointed at himself.

"Yes you" She said with a stern face that made her pretty features severe. She was young but looked like hadn't had a day of fun in her life. "Are you Jack Sparrow?" Jack sat a bit straighter and smoothed out his moustache.

"Captain Jack Sparrow m'lady and who might you…" Before he could finish the statement, the girl unsheathed her cutlass and had it at his neck. Jack yelped and put his hands up.

"Well then today is the day I get my revenge." The girl said smirking has she pushed the blade into Jack's neck.

"There must be some misunderstanding" Jack said smiling and putting his hand out to console her but she pressed the blade further into his neck and he put his hands back up.

"There's no misunderstanding, Captain Sparrow" She spat with vehemence, "I know it was you who killed my mother and father."


	2. Yuri Blanc

The Fountain of Youth

Chapter 2

Jack looked at the girl confused. He didn't know if he'd killed her parents or not but he was going to try to save his life by denying it. He felt the pressure of the cutlass intensifying on his neck and a trickle of blood streaming down his chest. He had beaten ghost pirates and the entire crew of Davy Jones to be killed by a little moody girl like this. He'd be damned if that happened. He'd gotten out of stickier situations than this.

"You've got the wrong guy mate. I would never do such a thing. I'm a, well I'm a…"

"Pirate" The girl interrupted. "I know exactly who you are Jack Sparrow. The Captain of the black pearl, the most infamous pirate ship to sail on the Caribbean seas and you are a coward, Mr. Sparrow. Even pirates have a code and that is not to attack passenger ships but that is just what you did 15 years ago when you attacked the Elizabeth. My parents and I were on that ship on our way to a new life in the Caribbean, but you ruined that when you and your low life crew attacked our ship."

"Well my dear that is where you are wrong. I am the rightful captain of the pearl but I am not the _only_ captain" He felt the cutlass pressing further into his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"15 years ago the pearl was stolen from me by my mutinous crew and filthy dog of a first mate, Barbossa. He captained the pearl for years until I stole it back from him about 13 years ago and then lost it again 2 years after that. He was the one who must've attacked the passenger ship you talk of and killed your parents. Not me." The girl took a step back and removed her cutlass from his neck, stunned.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Well, where are my crew now? And my ship? If I am here stuck in Tortuga. The pearl still sails the high seas, certainly you know that. Yet here I am shipless and crewless." The girl looked shocked. It was true. She heard the pearl was still sailing. She'd been stealing away on ships in the hopes that she could get on board it and kill Jack Sparrow but where was his crew? Where was his ship? She expected that someone would've come to their captain's aid when she attacked him. But no one had. He was friendless drunk.

"But I was told that you were the only Captain of the pearl" She said.

"And who told you that?"

"Blanc, Yuri Blanc" The girl said. Jack knew the name well. There were many stories about Yuri Blanc, famous because she was a woman and once a successful captain. There were only a few known pirates, Lady Mary Killigrew, Jacquotte Delahaye, Elizabetha Patrickson and Yuri Blanc. She was a wealthy girl from France who was sent to England in order to marry. Instead of spending time in court, she convinced her suitor to take her for walks by the pier watching as the ships pulled in and out of port. The man told her all he knew about ships, since he'd been aboard Walter Raleigh's ship as a young man. She listened to him acting like a giddish school girl does when they hear of the adventures of older men, but was really taking mental notes for an escape on one of the ships.

There was one ship in particular that she eyed, the Destroyer. The Destroyer was a well known buccaneer ship, employed by King James 1, to attack wealthy Spanish merchant ships. When the ship appeared by the port she watched the sailors intently and moved with her suitor around to where the men would talk so she could listen in on their plans. On the day she knew the ship was leaving port, she cut off her hair and went to an inn where one of the cabin boys stayed. Acting as a prostitute she followed a cabin boy to his room, where she quickly rendered the boy senseless and stole his clothes then tied him up. That night she boarded the ship as a stowaway hiding in a barrel until she was found by the crew a few days out at sea. The Captain of the Destroyer was not a harsh man and allowed her to stay aboard the ship thinking that she was a poor boy with no opportunities on land. She played her role well and was well liked by the rest of the crew and the captain.

Her secret was soon found out when, after a battle with a merchant ship, Blanc was wounded. When she was inspected by the doctor and he told the captain of what he found. The captain told Yuri that when they reach the next ports he would be left. Blanc, enjoying the freedom of the seass resented that she would be marooned simply because of her sex. She was a great fighter in battles and a hard worker; there was no reason to maroon her she thought but no longer had to worry when they were attacked by a Spanish man of war and the captain was killed. She stepped up valiantly as a leader, killing the captain of the man of war and leading her crew to destroy a ship twice the size of their own. The crew praised her and nominated her as the next captain of the Destroyer. She accepted the nomination but said that she would have to reveal something first and declared she was a woman.

At first the men were resistant to the idea of having a woman as captain 'it was dreadful bad luck to have a woman on board in the first place' they muttered. But others, who overlooked her sex, reminded the rest of her valiancy and their success in battle. They voted to have her as captain and so she captained the Destroyer for 5 years, successfully accruing wealth with her crew. Jack had known her as captain of the destroyer and had bouts with her countless times on the seas and on land. He never much liked French pirates but Yuri was always a delight to antagonize.

"What did she tell you?" Jack asked the girl.

"Well" the girl scratching the back of her head "After the attack on the ship, some survived like myself but many more didn't like my parents. I was young and remembered people aboard yelling pearl and black. When I arrived in the Caribbean I had no prospects as an orphan and took work cleaning at an inn. I listened at travelers' stories especially listening for ships that were black or pearly. That was how I heard of Yuri Blanc. The destroyer was described as a beautiful black ship, there were very few that were painted black because they were hard to see and stood out. I heard her ship was destroyed by a Spanish fleet that pursued the Destroyer for years and she'd lost all of her crew. She only survived because she was found floating on piece of limber and picked up by a passing merchant ship, who thought she was a passenger attacked by a pirated ship. They cared for her wounds and then when they returned to a Caribbean port she fled and was on the loose, stowing away of various ships. One day a woman with brown hair covered by a hat dressed in a ruddy sailor's uniform came into the inn and was denied service. There were murmurs that it was Blanc so I followed the woman outside and confronted her.

'You are Yuri blanc aren't you?' I said to the woman. The woman turned around and a smile grew on her face at the recognition of her identity.

'Depends on whose asking?' She replied.

'Samantha Carlington and I know it was you who attacked the Elizabeth five years ago and killed my parents.'

'The Elizabeth, a passenger freight? That's a heavy accusation that you're making girl. Where's your proof?'

'You are the captain of a pearly black ship! Pearl black!' I yelled at her and she began to laugh which set my blood on fire.

'I think you are mistaking a description of a ship for the name. The black pearl. That is the ship that you seek.'

'The black pearl?' I questioned

'Yes and there is only one captain of the pearl, the infamous Jack Sparrow. He is a strange looking fellow, who always look that he's taken a bit too much rum. Find him and you'll have your revenge soon enough.' I repeated that name every night before I went to sleep so I would never forget. I followed in Yuri's footsteps stowing away and fighting as cabin boys on various ships, but couldn't stomach the pirate life for long. Three years ago I spent time in Grenada hoping that you would make port there one day and when I heard Tortuga and your name I took the first ship here. But now, after all of these years, you tell me that you are not the captain of the pearl. I have been mislead"

'Never a trust a pirate' Jack said laughing and the girl gritted her teeth. 'In Blanc's defense, she never knew that I lost my ship to Barbossa. She'd lost the Destroyer years before the Pearl was stolen from me." Jack said.

"But how do we go about finding Barbossa?" The girl inquired.

"Well to do that we must find the pearl" Jack said smiling. The rum had already grown through him and his senses were clearing up with the rise of promise in the horizon. This was his chance to finally get back his ship.

'And how do we do that?' The girl said sheathing her cutlass.

'We find the fountain of youth, follow me'


End file.
